


Max Selfie, At your Service

by Xemtlenc



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad!Max, Bondage, Brainwashing, Bunny Girl, Chastity Belt, Chastity Cage, Cheating, Consensual, Constraint, Cuckolding, Dom!Max, Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Futa!Chloe (Temporarily), Futa!Rachel (Temporarily), Futa!Steph (Temporarily), Futa!Taylor (Temporarily), Magic Pill - Girls Penis, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Netorare, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Slavery, Smut, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Training, Voyeurism, sub!Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: A few weeks after the Dark Room's business, Warren takes his girlfriend Max Caulfield to dinner for his birthday. Once again late, he sees her kissing another girl and he decides to know the last word of her strange behavior.Go your way if you're a fan of Warren/Max, you're not likely to like it (or maybe it depends on your taste).





	Max Selfie, At your Service

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is a test, see if I understand the different principles of ao3 (I'm more used to FF.Net). As you can see, English is not my mother tongue and my translation is quite literal (which does not please everyone, I have this experience), be indulgent.
> 
> As much to warn you, if you want to read a romantic story, click on the red cross at the top right, there is enough and it is not my favorite field. It's indicated as a smut, there will be only smut. For the Warren/Max (Unilateral), I mean it's Warren in love with Max, not the other way around. You will see why.

**Max Selfie, At your Service**

**November 20th, 2013 - 4:53 pm**   
**Parking Lot, Warren's car**

Sitting on the hood of his car, Warren Graham scrolled the new information on the drive-in on his phone to pass the time, waiting for his girlfriend. He made reservations at Rue Altimore but since they still have time before dinner, he thought they could walk around the city.

Since the beginning of September, he has fallen instantly in love with this new girl, Maxine Caulfield, shy geek and photographic prodigy, she is quite his kind of girl and seeing her reserved character, he has of course wanted to seduce her easily and become her boyfriend.

It was really a lot of work to get his attention: lend his USB drive containing his many pirated movies, bombarded her with hundreds of text messages (with one response from Max's message for 30 texting), get this vintage with an expense excessive for the various repairs, guest her on many occasions at the drive-in where they could become more intimate and **_go ape_**  together without anyone around.

Max had not responded positively to these expectations, especially when this blue-haired bulldog and Blackwell's most popular blond girl were almost always with his future wife, taking Max most of the time away from him ... but she did not answer negatively either, which gave him hope.

While waiting for her to open eyes, he went to see other girls who caught his attention, Kate Marsh, Alyssa Anderson, Stella Hill and Brooke Scott. Warren managed to juggle his various adventures without them being aware, and especially Max. Except for Brooke, none of them had wanted to go ape with him. He kept his relationship with the other girls hidden, at least until Max wanted to sleep with him.

And finally, the gods answered his prayers and the first day of October, Max did the honor to be his girlfriend. Considering these secondary stages passed, Warren thought he could go to the next level and go ape together but Max always refused.

 **«Not before marriage»** she said to each of his proposals.

This kind of response more or less demoralized his mood, not to mention that they did not do many things together. They have never held hands yet, Max was still standing a yard away from him and they have never kissed. No, this kind of affection is for her best friends, Chloe Price and Rachel Amber. The little that his girlfriend told him was that she spent the month of September being forgiven for the blue-haired punk, but thanks to Rachel, Max was able to make amends in a very funny way, she had said in joking.

And if Max was not with the lesbian couple, she spent most of her time with Kate. As much as he saw nothing against Max's friendship with Chloe & Rachel (one being her best childhood friend and the other the girlfriend of the first), Warren found it odd that Max was close to a girl religious, very close even. But Kate was not the only one to take the _Warren & Max_ time away, and his girlfriend had nothing against taking time away from him. Warren had said to himself that after the last events that happened in Blackwell and the city, Max wanted to have 'girl to girl' time and like the perfect boyfriend he is, Warren granted her, it was normal.

Then there are the questions of her behavior and appearance. Max has become very friendly, even flirty, with campus students, and also teachers. Even former Vortex Club leader, Victoria Chase, eventually changed her mind when she seemed hated her since Max stepped into Blackwell. The Bigfoots players have become very nice to him, they can not stop praising his relationship with Max laughing as if it was a joke (which Warren did not understand this change in behavior).

Max's clothes seemed to shrink as the days went from generic jeans/hoodies to tight mini-skirts/tops showing her belly button. There are also tattoos of small blue butterflies going from the arcade to her cheek and descending like a question mark to her neck, all on the left side.

Although all clues are under his nose, Warren can not believe that the girl he has coveted for a month, his only love, has become a hooker, he can not even get to imagine it. This would be unthinkable, why would she do that with everyone else when she has the perfect boyfriend to do it with her?

A lot has happened in Arcadia Bay: the arrest of Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott as a kidnapper and rapist, Mark will end his days relieving his cellmates and Nathan placed in a mental hospital because of his mental instability. There was enough evidence, not to mention obtaining a warrant and the involvement of the FBI, to question all of Sean Prescott's suspicious affairs in the city and freeze all his plans until all of light be revealed. The dissolution of the Vortex Club as the disappearances seemed related to their party and the leaders of Blackwell decided on its dislocation.

It was weeks ago and life continued in Arcadia. Today, Warren has planned to spend the evening with his forgetful girlfriend for his birthday ...

If she ever decides to come one day.

* * *

 

Seeing that she would be late again, Warren gets up and goes to the dormitory. While he was going to give her a phone call, he sees her entering the main building. He decides to give her the chase and after a while, he sees her in front of the former Jefferson's office with Zachary Riggins.

Warren quickly gets excited seeing his girlfriend's day outfit. Max wears a red-burgundy leather jacket with a set of many pines with different messages, the words **Max Selfie**  in golden letters on the back. She must wear a tiny top because he clearly sees her skin under the jacket. She also wears a black leather mini-skirt just under her buttocks, with a magenta belt at white nail. Arriving under her knees, a beautiful pair of black boots complete her set. It was horribly slutty but no one commented on her clothes (while the rules are strict), nor on her pink nails with a white skull, various jewelry and vulgar bracelets she wears. She has her inseparable satchel with her.

Her hairstyle is also extravagant, her hair at the _Melanie Martinez_  (black on the left and red on the right). Her makeup is exaggerated, too much foundation, the pink eyeliner and her red lipstick made her look like a real hooker, making him want to fuck her mouth brutally.

Warren sees them arguing, he can not seem to hear them at this distance, but the popular quarterback of the football team of Blackwell Academy seemed desperate when he saw gestures of supplication towards his girlfriend, Max does not budge shaking the head. Zachary puts a hand on the little girl, Warren is surprised but smiles when Max knees him well in his crotch. She gives him a finger before heading towards his direction, Warren just had time to hide behind the trash under the stairs that his girlfriend passes in front of him without seeing him.

Warren continues to spy on her and he sees her hug Kate very hard in an empty hallway.

Kate Marsh has changed a lot in recent weeks that she spent with his girlfriend. She is always true to her precepts but just like Max, the rest has changed. She is currently wearing a green corset dress with black cups/shoulder strap, the ruffle skirt has stripes and small black ribbons. From his point of view, Warren can see black stockings at the legs of the Christian girl with garters going higher, the skirt is high enough for him to see her panties orange. Her dark green pumps adjust the outfit. She combed her green hair in African braids, pulled back, she wears black makeup without being too heavy, a few bracelets and her faithful cross around her neck.

If Max has adopted the Hooker look, the Gothic look corresponds now to Kate.

His inspection of the little believer's clothes made him almost miss the hot make out between the girls. Max wedged Kate between her and the wall, a hand pulling her braided hair to the left to allow Max's mouth to voraciously devour Kate's vulnerable and tempting neck. Her other hand goes lower to inspect her partner's legs, lifting her up and blocking her around her waist. Warren can not see what his girlfriend is doing to her, but at Kate's pleading, Max must do good to her female treasure.

The science nerd finds it rather hot, does Max reserve a threesome with Kate for his birthday present? He begins to be excited.

Max ends up freeing her prisoner, crisscrosses her fingers with hers and leads her into the Drama Lab.

 _Classes are already finished, what is she going to do in it?_ ' he could not help thinking of the curious behavior of his great love.

Warren decides to activate the _ninja mode_ and discreetly opens the door to slip an ear.

"... but what an idiot, what can she think that bitch!" Warren hears a seductive but weak voice, not knowing what they're talking about.

Warren takes a look and sees no one in his field of vision, he softly enters and the voices seem to come from the room next door. He walks furtively and starts his investigation again, he sees in the backstage Max and Kate gave a hug to Trevor Yard, skater at his time and the now ex-boyfriend of Dana Ward.

"We were having a bad time and he took advantage of it. Dana can really be influenced when she is angry."

"Do not worry sweetie, I'm going to slip her a few words" the freckled girl rubs his arm to comfort him, while Kate gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I know a few things about Logan that Dana should know, she will not have any desire to approach him less than 3 kilometers away."

That explains a lot of things, but nothing that tells Warren what his love does in a classroom with another boy.

The nerd science opens its mouth wide with the shock of seeing the girls kneel in front of Trevor, and Kate lowering his pants while Max takes out his cock.

"In the meantime, let your little whores take care of erasing your grief, okay?" Max gives him a wink before swallowing his soft cock all at once.

Warren can not believe his eyes. Max Caulfield, his shy and geek girlfriend, the one he would not hesitate to give his life and obey the least of her desires, gives a bowjob to another male, another person takes advantage of her sexual favors while she never kissed him.

And from his amateur porn experiences, he sees that she is not a beginner, Max stirs her head up and down leaving the glans to the end, before returning to the base of his member. Max removes his cock in a _blop_  sound and lets Kate take over more timidly, kissing the glans several times before giving licking, while a fierce Max swallows his testicles one after the other. They swap space to give pleasure to this boy that Warren thought of as a friend.

What's worse is not understanding that his girlfriend cheats on him since they are a couple, or that she has the behavior of a future pornstar, but that situation that should repel excites him well on the contrary. He never found Max, or Kate, so exciting as this moment.

 _Wait, I should not be turn on_ , Warren thought furiously of his thoughts.

He is getting ready to get up and take them in the act, when a cell phone ring is heard. Max takes her phone in the satchel pose on the desk and takes the call while directing Kate's head to suck dick from Dana's ex-boyfriend.

"Max Selfie, at your service! What can I do for you?" Max declares with energy, as if she has repeated this slogan all her life.

While listening to the other person at the end of the line, Max guides Kate's movements by holding her by her braids with a strong grip, going faster and faster while slowing down after a while for the Christian girl to does not choke, but Max imposes her rhythm and Kate obeys with happiness.

Warren is finally patient and hiding to listen to the conversation.

"Sorry Vicky, but I'm already with a customer ... Nope, you already owe me a big bunch of money ... I do not care about your parents, honor your debts, my ass is not free .. I'll take it off when you pay me ... Yes, we can always arrange ... My partners would like a video of you, you can pay half and- ... HEY! You have nothing to protest, you're in the shit up to your neck so do not raise your voice ... It's good that you understand quickly. Find me in my room in an hour ... au revoir, bitch."

Max hangs up and throws the phone on her satchel, she had risen towards the end while Kate slowed the pace to her liking, but trying not to disappoint her friend.

"Wow Max, you're very much in demand, even Victoria has not resisted your charms" the skater to the angels moaned feeling Kate's throat surround his dick.

"Yep, that bitch is eating in my hand but she can not afford to pay for my services anymore, otherwise mom and dad Chase would ask her what their darling daughter is doing with their money."

The black/red haired photographer takes a cigarette from her satchel, lights it and takes a puff.

"At this point?"

"And as long as she does not pay me, she will not only be able to get me but she will not be able to be satisfied anymore ... not with the chastity belt that I put on her."

"Who are these partners you were talking about?"

"Top Secret" Max walks over to pull Kate's head away from his manhood, leaving a trail of saliva from his cock to her bottom lip "and do not forget my candy if you want to go further."

Trevor takes a wad of money from his back pocket and hands it to Max, she gives the cig to Kate for a shot, then Max counts the money as the good businesswoman she has become thanks to the lessons of her partners. Once satisfied, she gives him a condom.

Seeing Kate take a smoke, Max kisses her suddenly for her to share this little harmful pleasure between them. Kate responds by sliding her tongue inside her mouth, licking the piercing from tip of Max's tongue with the tip of her own tongue. Kate breaks the kiss but their tongues have never left each other, continuing their dance under Trevor's eyes.

It's not really Max's fault, Chloe and Rachel are a good bad influence on her, and Max has passed on this influence to Kate. This is the cycle of life, Amberprice way.

"Do not you mind to cuckold your boyfriend with the whole city?" Justin's best friend asks while wrapping latex protection on his cock in all its glory.

"I do not care, my girlfriends are having fun that I pretend to be his girlfriend" Max shrugs, releasing the little tits of the good faithful girl converts to lust, she took one to to tickle it before biting it, a little too much like Kate is crying lightly at her roughness.

Max kneels her on a chair in front of one of the makeup tables. She removes her orange panties in black lace with her teeth and as much as he thought impossible at this point, Trevor became even harder seeing the bald pussy of little Kate.

Max strokes his cock once or twice before taking it in the mouth for a few seconds, to make sure that the protection is well put but also to enjoy the strawberry taste on the condom. Once satisfied, Max opens her jacket to release her small bare chest, freckles covering her bust to the top of her breasts, and nipple piercings with blue-eyed skulls at the ends. The tattoos of butterflies descend from the neck, circling between her nipples, to continue downhill on the left side of the navel and go even lower. She raises her skirt to show that she went in commando, no sign of underwear on the horizon for the new Max. Her pubic hair was cut into a broad V, a tattoo of a black tribal heart with blue butterfly wings on the sides, with inside two interlocking female symbols. The tribal tattoo continues by the wings to surround the 18-year-old woman with little hearts, little butterflies and little roses.

Warren is more and more excited, though he has never owned Max in the first place and is being corrupted to such a level that he wonders if Max was really worth fighting for. He shakes his head to clear his treacherous thoughts from his brain, of course Max is worth fighting for. And when he really will win her heart, he could have her body very hot.

Max sticks herself to Trevor and puts herself on tiptoe to kiss him eagerly, their open mouths show their tongues languidly dancing in front of Warren's eyes, the skater licks alternating around the piercing of Max's tongue up the tip, while Warren's _girlfriend_  rubs herself against the honorable member of the broken-hearted young man. From the point of view of the spy-ninja, the tip of his penis is large big because it exceeds the buttocks of the young photographer with red/black hair.

After a few minutes dancing the lambada with their tongue, Max takes his cock in hand and directs against the excited sex of Kate. She sits on the back of the chair by spreading her legs, and hisses Kate to lick her crotch, which the young faithful is quick to obey. Max stuck her head between her thighs, her nose blowing at her horny clit and Kate can not run away even if she wanted to. Trevor reaches out to caress Kate's thighs to reach her secret garden but Max stops him, slapping his hands away.

"Sorry darling, you pay to enjoy our pussies and mouths, not the rest" Max hums with a playful look, knowing that it will excite his new gaming partner. She tickles him even more by sliding his cock between the wet slit of Kate without going inside, then taken a sudden urge, she moves back slightly so that his penis is at the entrance of her small forbidden hole. "Did Dana allow you to fuck this hole?"

She already knew the answer. Contrary to what the boys could believe, the girls do not unanimously to the anal practices ... but with a certain training, they could not do without it any more.

When he nods negatively, Max licks her lips trembling slightly because of the hot breath of Kate against her little knob excited. This situation is so nasty.

"You're lucky that Kate thinks you're cute, for only $15, you can have it ... and for $100, you can do it without a condom, it's even better" Max encourages him to accept her proposal, she knows very well that it's a unique chance for males to sodomize a girl. Max has no scruple about stripping him of his money, it's fun to be so bad.

All she needed was an acquiescence to search his pockets and recover the agreed sum before resuming her place and let her student suck her pussy. The young prostitute presents the ass of the little Christian Gothic spreading her buttocks. Trevor swallows hard seeing a small pink ring protrude from her anus.

"Hum, Max ..." he asks shyly.

Trevor is normally confident and has no trouble doing what he likes, but Max Caulfield's new behavior takes him too much by surprise.

"Take it out softly honey, you'll like it" she strokes her own chest with one hand while the other strokes Kate's uncovered back. Max raises his head closing her eyes to better enjoy the licks that her little protected gives to her happy pussy, she will soon have her first orgasm of the afternoon.

Training and conditioning Kate to enslave her and work in her place was a difficult task. At first reluctant, Kate gave in trying various experiences with Max as she trusted her, she was a slow student but thanks to her temporal powers, Max has gained quite a lot of time. It was wasteful to use her power that way but honestly, who can tell her how to use her power but she? Not to mention all the pleasure she had in rewinding a few seconds before having an orgasm at each of her fucks.

Selling her body was fun at first, and with the combination of her power, she could make anybody in this city dependent on her body ... but it ended up being boring. This gave her an idea of her sexual orientation, males are pleasant but it is not the same with women, more satisfying to handle them. And that little resigned look when they could not escape from her claws, it gave her an unhealthy shiver down the spine.

Today Max has set up her small network to replace her, she gives one last lesson to Kate before retiring and returning to her loves.

The ex-boyfriend of the most popular cheerleader obeys pulling the ring. He felt a resistance but he persists slowly, her anus widens and a big ball came out in a _blob_  sound and Kate moans with pleasure, he continues to shoot to feel a new resistance and a new bigger ball came out again. This little game continues a minute or two when Trevor finally pulls out the 20 balls of geisha jamming into her butt. He is stunned by the little goth, who looks as if she has had a mini orgasm to only remove the balls.

Trevor admires the view before him, her anus contracts many times but does not seem to want to close completely. He can see that the young Christian must have experience of this vulgar practice ( **thanks to Max** ), the ring of her anus is dilated and slightly inflated as soon as the contractions have subsided.

As Trevor positions his cock at the entrance to Kate's forbidden foundation, it's that moment that Warren comes out of hiding and stops them in full swing of their common fun.

"Max, please tell me it's a farce, you can not be so low!"

The young photographer growls annoyance while she was at the edge of the paroxysm thanks to the expert licks of her slave, and it was necessary that it was at this moment that her so-called _boyfriend_ decided to come spoiled her sluttish pleasure.

"Fucking fuck! You had to interrupt me right now, you're serious, dude!" she spits in his face while getting up and readjusting her outfit.

She has no desire to show him more skin than necessary. Kate is mortified and hides behind Trevor, who gets dressed and thinks it was Dana.

"Are you complaining that I caught you and you dare to shout at me?!!" Warren responds by raising tone, the time for understanding was over and he needed a clear answer from his girlfriend.

He was going on but Max gave him a masterful slap to shut him up, the sound was so loud it could almost be heard from the front door from Drama Lab. Trevor grimaced in sympathy for the poor guy, and Kate looked away as she did not like the turn of the situation.

The poor young man looks at the love of his life with a hurt look and misunderstanding, but the fire in her eyes clearly indicates that she has no desire to talk to him.

"I'm too angry for a conversation. Sorry Katie but you'll have to maneuver alone 20 minutes ago" the angry freckled girl says, the three of them do not understand what she means.

The last thing they'll see of this timeline is Max's right hand lifted up and a strange reddish light illuminated her palm.

*******

**November 20th, 2013 - 5:02 pm**   
**Blackwell Academy, Main Campus**

While he was going to give her a phone call, he sees Max walk towards him with a smile but he sees that she looks annoyed for he does not know what reason.

She takes him by the hand to drive him back to his car. Once next to the vehicle, Max turns to him and hands him a small packaged package. She was not in the mood to meet him at this moment but knowing his reaction to her "gift", her joy will quickly return.

"I can not come and dine with you darling ... but I want to give you my present now" she wets her lips looking at him intensely, he blushes in spite of himself.

She could very well text Warren saying she would be late, and continue the party with Kate and Trevor, but her mood of teasing her apprentice hooker had fallen because of her _boyfriend_. And she had a sadistic desire to let Kate fend by herself, and Max warned her that if her client was not satisfied with her services, the young gothic would return to the White Room. Kate had shuddered at the name, it was the place where she had been trained ... and it was too much for her nerves.

Warren opened his mouth wide open in terror as he saw the present in the open package, is that what he thinks?

"Max ... it's, it can not-" he's cut off by Max's finger resting against his half-open lips. She gives him a charming smile before opening the waistband of his trousers and lowering it to his ankles, as well as his underpants.

"If you really loved me, that's what you have to do for me" she does her minx by taking the chastity cage and placing it in the planned place, as she thought, it is perfectly adapted to his sex. "I want to be sure of your loyalty."

He blushed shamefully at the fact that she has already locked the padlock in the intended place, trapping his soft cock in its metal cage without asking his opinion. Max had no problem doing it at the parking lot in front of Blackwell, in the sight of all if there was a soul alive right now.

"Perfect, I'm so happy that you do it for me" the freckled photographer takes him in her arms for a brief hug "few guys would have done for their girlfriend, I really have the ideal boyfriend!"

Her smile expressing a happiness so pure and sincere closes the debate.

If Max is happy, he is happy.

* * *

 

**Old Mill,**

An hour after changing clothes, borrow Victoria's car without asking her opinion and took the road, Max finally arrives at her destination and hopes to finally have a good time with her girlfriends.

After parking the car, she turns to the front door of their lair. It was an old building that had been partially destroyed by a _mysterious_  fire more than three years ago and that belonged to a former gangster (and former friend of Frank Bowers) using it as a local punk club. It has been abandoned since then, and their lair at the junkyard getting too small and old, they decided with Chloe and Rachel to settle here by abandoning the world on its own.

There was not so much irreparable damage, and it's not like they intended to let people in. Some tapestries on the walls and some furniture recoverable here and there, and it's brand new.

This place is now used as a training center for their future slave subject to their goodwill. Constraints such as easels or pommel horses are placed around them, double headed dildos or vibrating eggs are stored inside furniture and cabinets, ropes for bondage and chains are attached to the walls ... In short, it was paradise for their project. Basically, there is the door leading to the White Room ... saying that those who come inside can not even hope for a normal life.

Max smiled as he watched the scene once inside the building, here where bands like Firewalk were producing their concert with Damon's permission. A blonde girl was pounding her cock in the bottom of the womb of the young submissive while holding onto her love handles. The submissive is bent forward, head down and ass offered well up, because of a device that forces her to keep hands on the ground, arms and legs well apart, wrists and ankles are attached to straps and spread by a metal bar.

On the couch, an other dom is sitting quietly playing with her phone, while her human sextoy swings her hips to satisfy her mistress and surely to avoid being punished. The submissive, turning her back to her mistress, carries a dorsal constraint to connect her neck to the wrists, and her bust is deliciously offered because she has a peculiarity that the other does not have: her breasts produces a sweet liquid substance, a difference due to her enormous belly which shelters a small life inside. The dom gives slaps from time to time ordering her to go faster, which her slave is quick to obey.

Next to the couch, a purple-haired chubby girl is crouching with her hands behind her head and her thighs apart, she is ordered to widen her asshole with a traffic cone and the second orange band should no longer be visible under pain of sanction. She is already struggling to get off the first orange strip, she does not think she succeed and knows she will be severely punished. What she does not know is that the purpose of this exercise is to relax her for her future anal penetrations.

And finally for the fourth submissive, she is tied to a St. Andrew's cross in a leather suit that completely hides her body, only her black hair with red hair strands tied in a ponytail exceeds, and a face mask covers her face. Max sniffles knowing that the poor girl has no chance to resist, it is a device to break the strong heads: the body was covered with a powerful aphrodisiac before placing vibrating eggs & dildos to its erogenous zones, and the mask is connected to a bottle filled with a substance that amplifies the effect of the aphrodisiac and goes directly back to the brains. The goal is to break the girl's will and make her as docile as Kate Marsh.

Once her training was over, Kate looked more like a doll waiting for orders from her mistresses, her eyes glazed over and her empty and broken envelope of a body that asks only one thing: to be filled and abused by her superiors. Kate has taken a more normal attitude over time but the effects have remained, and her only goal in life will be like those who preceded her and those who will follow: being abused and eager to be pregnant by her mistress.

The slaves (except the one attached to the cross) all wear blindfolds to blind them and gags ball to reduce their moaning or imploring to silence.

They also wear a dog collar with a medal, that of the girl with purple hair and bunny girl outfit (only ears, cuffs and small bustier) has the name " **ALYSSA** " write on her plate, the pregnant girl wearing a combination fishing net (cut to the belly and crotch) has the name " **SAMANTHA** ". The one abused by the blonde and wearing a simple light blue sports bra and pink sock has the name of " **STELLA** " on her collar and the name of " **BROOKE** " on the last girl tied to the cross. The two dom wear a simple crop top, white for the blonde and red for the brunette who wears a white cap.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Max simply states to make known her presence. "Have fun Tay? Not too bored Stephie?"

The blonde, "Tay" or Taylor Christensen, turns her head and gives her a wave of the hand followed by a benevolent smile. Until last month, her relationship with Tay was simply neutral, not really friend but anymore enemy. It's thanks to Taylor's girlfriend fucking the pregnant girl, Steph Gingrich, that their relationship has improved and even become an accomplice to mentally torture Victoria. Steph Gingrich is a former student from Blackwell, and a friend of Chloe & Rachel (sometimes even going so far as to become a lover for a night for a while), Max immediately clicked with Steph with their passion for D&D games. After confiding under the pillow, Steph told her that she has been dating Taylor for two years and that they will formalize their relationship once the blonde graduates in spring 2014.

They are a good team all five, they have agreed on the operation « _ **Arcadia's Lesbian Whores**_ » after Chloe discovered a strange fruit that seemed poisonous at first sight, Chloe still being so carefree tasted the forbidden fruit and had nothing unpleasant at first. Only ten seconds later, bluenette had a weak pain in the groin and the next moment, the attributes reserved exclusively for males are pushed from her crotch, accompanied by a strong libido.

Thanks to this new drug (they had a little bit of technical help from Frank to go from a simple fruit to a pill) they rallied the majority of other girls to their point of view on _the love between girls_. Only Dana, Juliet and a dozen still remain under their radar (Victoria is in slow transition, as wanted by Max) but it would not be long before they take care of them in the coming months.

"Yo Maximax, a normal day" Steph shrugs without looking up from the phone, then smiles sarcastically. "How's your boyfriend? Still in the dark?"

Obviously aware of her _relationship_ with Warren, Steph does not stop taunting about it. It's mostly Chloe's fault, Max did not want to go out with him but after talking about the other timelines to Rachel and Chloe, the bluenette had this idea thinking about another boy who was turning her around a few years ago, and it was a bit to punish Max for giving up those five years. Or maybe Chloe has fun at the expense of Warren's ignorance, who can know but she?

"Uhggg, do not tell me, where are my girlfriends? I need a good fuck" the frustrated photographer asks the blonde.

"In your room, they are fighting over who will fuck the other" Taylor simply responds as she retires from Stella and presents to Max her dick "do you want a ride?"

Max licks her chops on seeing the dick proudly erect. She squats down to weigh her balls the size of an apple each, their contents filling quickly during the time that the pill lasts, the size of the temporary dick must be in the 8 to 9 inches long for a thickness hard to swallow for a non-training girl. As much as the enticing smell makes him want to succumb, Max prefers that her loves fill her with their love juice.

"Sorry darling, next time" Max gives her an apologetic look, that the blonde understands perfectly as if she should have the choice, Taylor prefers spending time with her girlfriend than the threesome "I am sorely lacking _Amberpricefield_  time."

While Taylor joins her lover to clean her cock always hard, what Steph is happy to do, while Max climbs the stairs quickly to join the two loves of her life.

"AH!!!! I win this time, you better prepare your ass, little Miss Sunshine" a voice was heard in Max's ears once in front of the half-open half-charring door.

"Recount the score Callamastia, you just won your first run, I won the first seven" the honeyed voice of her opponent responds, making the first voice grunt.

Max took a few steps before seeing the two girls fight softly in front of the big television screen installed on a wooden reel. She smiled when she saw that she was not just playing video games, and in sexy clothes as always.

Chloe Price and Rachel Amber are in their ordinary clothes, white tank with skull for punk and red/black top under her blue/black plaid shirt ... and that's about all they wear. They are both sitting on their inflatable seat with a specific feature: they are equipped with a vibrator each, which is why the two young women are naked below the belt. From their sitting position, Max can perfectly see their small hole wrinkled with a difference, that of Chloe seems to use less than that of Rachel.

On the screen, the carnage report of the game seems to be that of Halo 4 according to Max's gaming experience. She has tried to play with the punk but Chloe is far too competitive to enjoy a good game, even if they are in the same team, Chloe always tries to be the best. It's better to play with Rachel, the way she tries to distract her is erotic caresses and hot breaths on her skin, it's far more fun to lose than Chloe's incessant howling when she's losing .

"Girls, if you stop arguing and you've ravaged my body with your insatiable big cocks from my innocent body."

The two girls turn around to see their girlfriend (Chloe gasps while Rachel bites her lips) in an outfit similar to that of Angelina Jolie at the beginning of the movie " _Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life_ " (she know that it would excite Chloe by being dressed as her favorite heroine, right after her first mate " _Super Max_ "). Except that the combination of Max better molds her little sexy body, the zipper in the crotch is open before opening the door and Max had already spread the lips of her wet slit and she gives them a look pleading for that they fuck her here and now.

"If you keep looking like two fish out of the water, I'll take Taylor's offer that will be more than happy to fuck the shit out of me" she looks falsely disappointed and makes the move to go back down.

Max did not get too far as both girls popped out of their inflatable seat, swallowed a pill to get the equipment needed for her immediate needs. The next thing Max knew was that Rachel was fucking her pussy bluntly, keeping her arms back with her legs apart, and Chloe filled her throat with her dick to almost choke her.

She did not care, that's how Max loved sex: wild, filled with as much passion as animal desire but most of all, she loves to be sandwiched by her two girlfriends.

Maybe it would have been different if her parents had not been her so badly educated about sex (she no longer believes in flowers and bees since her twelfth birthday), maybe she would not did not become sexually uncontrollable and close to nymphomania. Prostitute herself is just a way to cool her cravings when she's away from her lovers, not to mention that she makes a lot of money for their dream of living all three in Los Angeles.

As for Warren, it was partly her little revenge. Her infernal week nightmare about him was pretty worried, and he was the only guy in his nightmare who had not been punished. It's done now, Max has planned to turn him into a small sissy slave to black males. It's stereotypical but she does not want to trying too hard for him.

Strangely, while she was being filled by Rachel and Chloe's seed at her holes, she asks herself this question:

 _Did the Dark Room experience not fuck my head?_  Max wonders before shrugging.

This thought disappears quickly, she found her happy end.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I wanted to change the habits of making a weak and shy Max as I often saw in the fanfics, a more manipulative and perverse Max tempted me to write this story. I did not think to do it as long originally, but by dint of writing and adding ideas, that's the result.
> 
> I had not really planned to leave Warren in the dark when I finished writing the end, but I thought it would be more cruel to leave him ignorant that way. Not that I hate him but I think this Max would do it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, see you next time!


End file.
